


Personal Space

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Personal Space

_Long fucking day_ , Kyle thought to himself as he curled up at one end of the sofa, legs tucked in close as he leaned against the wonderfully overstuffed arm. The television was set to some inane late-night babble, and Matt was sitting right beside him, half-asleep as well with his head lolled back against the top of the sofa. Andy had roused from his post-touring stupor this morning into a frenzy of cleaning, demanding that all the fucking closets in the house be put to rights.

All of them. He'd even stomped into Kyle's room, armed with a broom and shovel, viciously attacking what Kyle _would_ have considered his personal space before living with four other dudes who had no clue about this so-called concept of privacy; now, Kyle had resigned himself to the understanding that whatever space he happened to be in, they were free to do whatever they wanted in it.

Even Matt had been bullied into cleaning, complaining all the while that, "Fuck, I keep this house clean! What the fuck, don't come with the fucking dust-buster, man."

Now, he was half-asleep and kind of caught between exhausted and wired-up; he'd had a few beers during dinner and was feeling pleasantly buzzed. Matt was a warm solid presence against the soles of his feet and he could hear the sounds of FC going to bed: Ryan gargling obnoxiously and Stu arguing with Andy over the ownership of a black Misery Signals shirt.

"It's his," Matt called out sleepily and wriggled a little. "All our MS tees are belong to Hurley."

Kyle snickered, then exhaled deeply, tired to his bones. The house quieted, settled, creaking and sighing and Kyle actually fell into a light sleep.

*

He woke up a little when Andy padded downstairs. Kyle could tell it was him; only Andy had that particularly determined way of walking and he would be the only one right now who would be gallivanting about barefoot in the cool night.

There was movement beside him, and a complaining murmur from Matt; Andy replied in low and amused tones, and Kyle raised his head a little to peer at them. In that low blue light from the TV, he saw Andy curled up in Matt's lap, laying his head against Matt's shoulder. Matt was falling asleep again, head moving down in comical slow-motion so that his cheek rested against the top of Andy's head.

Andy spotting his bleary peeking and grinned; he stretched out his legs and threw them over Kyle's.

"Ah, fucker," Kyle mumbled and tickled one of his feet. Andy chuckled and writhed, and Kyle sat up properly, ready to launch a further ticklestrike.

"Please don't tickle him any more," Matt begged, not opening his eyes. "Just don't."

"Fucking spoilsport," Kyle informed him; he took Matt's free arm, wrapped it around his own shoulders and snuggled into Matt's other side.

"What the hell," Matt said thickly. "The fuck am I, a blanket?"

"Yeah, so shut up," Andy said with finality and he did.

*

He woke up again, still leaning against Matt, but Matt's arm wasn't around his shoulder; he was about to sit up and drag back the arm, when he realized that the reason it wasn't there was because Matt was using it to grasp onto Andy's shoulder, stroking it lightly as they kissed.

Kyle watched them. There was a part of him tried to close his eyes again, but the more truthful part of himself (the part that liked to watch Andy move or appreciated Matt's height) insisted on staring. Andy kissed a lot more gently than Kyle would have credited him with; he didn't know why he'd assumed that being kissed by Andy would mean a bruising battle of lips and tongue. Of course, he was completely in control as Kyle suspected, holding Matt's face between his hands, head tilting this way and that as their mouths slanted together.

Matt laughed when Andy gave him a teasing series of pecking kisses and he slid his hand up between Andy's legs. Andy made an amusing little squeak which dissolved into a breathless moan.

Wow, they were pretty ballsy to be doing this shit right beside him, Kyle thought incredulously and then mentally wrinkled his nose. No... no, that wasn't true. Andy had a deep exhibitionist streak and Matt just cheerily went along with whatever Andy wanted. He could feel Matt's shoulder moving against his head and heard Andy breathing hard as Matt jerked him off.

"Shit," he heard Andy groan. "Oh, fuck."

"Yeah," Matt agreed and Kyle decided that it was a bit too much, especially since it was getting him hard. He moved awkwardly, sitting away and all movement beside him ceased.

"You could have sent me to bed," he muttered, half-crankily, half-jokingly and all the way turned on. "You two suck, man. Fucking around with me right _here_."

Andy's hand was wrapped tightly his wrist even before he thought about standing up. He glanced up in surprise and Andy's gaze was fixed on him, heated and intent behind his skewed glasses. Matt nuzzled his cheek, but his eyes were slanted towards Kyle as well, with an identical expression.

Kyle felt like he was on the edge of being devoured.

"C'mere." Andy tugged him close, his fingers strong and insistent; Kyle could feel the callouses at the bases of his fingers. He went forward with a dream-like willingness and Andy released his wrist to slide his hand up Kyle's arm and over his shoulder, cupping around the back of his neck. Andy's mouth brushed his, lips dry and warm, and when Kyle opened his mouth a little, Andy slid his tongue in slowly, testing Kyle with a little nip of teeth to his lower lip.

Kyle was just about to get into it, when Matt grasped him by the chin and turned his face, and his mouth felt so different from Andy's, more _there_ and yet less persistent at the same time, as if he was going to lull Kyle into complacence... not that Kyle was going to make a big deal out of it or anything. Andy kissed like he was going to make sure you remembered; Matt apparently kissed to make you forget.

Matt broke the kiss and said, "Nice," as if he had been given something strange yet enjoyable to eat. Andy laughed a little and crawled off Matt's lap and into Kyle's, all slender and inked and _warm_ , kissing and licking, arms wrapped tightly around Kyle's neck. The muscles of his back were wiry and strong under Kyle's splayed fingers. Kyle felt Matt's hands stroke against his cheek and hair and he sighed against Andy's mouth.

*

Andy went down on Matt, kneeling on the floor between Matt's parted legs; Kyle couldn't take his eyes off his mouth stretched around the thick girth of Matt's cock, and, fuck, he _had_ to get his own dick in hand and take care of business, because Andy was just watching him closely as he slid up and down, torturing Matt's flushed cock with little flicks of his tongue all around the head every now and again.

Kyle didn't realize he was touching Matt's dick, what the _fuck_ , until after he saw his own fingers brush against the wet seal of Andy's mouth over the dark, soft skin. Andy stopped, still staring up at Kyle with his mouth full of cock; then he pulled off and licked Kyle's fingers, tracing each one with the pink tip of his tongue, very slowly.

Oh man, Kyle was completely fucked.

Andy actually nuzzled Matt's cock with his cheek, said, "Let's go," in a very bossy voice as Matt groaned in complaint, and got up from the floor.

"Aww man," Matt whined, but he followed as Andy literally dragged Kyle to his own room. Kyle would have wasted time wondering why Matt didn't actually get _into_ into the room until a few minutes after, but by that time Andy had Kyle nearly completely naked and sprawled in bed, straddling him.

"Wait a minute," he gasped out under Andy's onslaught, and twitched as Andy found that ticklish spot under his right ear. "I just want to clari-wait that tickles, _clarify_ , am I going to be in a threesome? Just to know, for posterity and shit."

"You're naked in bed while we wait for Mix. I would say yes," Andy said and shifted down to mouth at one dark nipple.

"Do you guys do this often?" Kyle strangled out.

"All the time," and Andy went to lick at the other nipple. Kyle was grateful for his aim at even-handed treatment... even-tongued, whatever. "Want a list?"

"That lifeguard down by the pool. Patrick. Some girls at the bar," Matt said, slipping inside Kyle's room and dumping a handful of something onto the night-table, right under the lit lamp with its red shade, before clambering on with them. "Saporta--"

"Gabe was fun," Andy said thoughtfully and slid down even further to lick a hot circle around Kyle's belly-button.

"Pete. Joe. We basically had an orgy with his whole band and a couple techs one time. Some groupies." Matt hummed. "Ryan and Stu, too."

Kyle wasn't even listening, in any case. Andy had finally reached the waistband of his boxers and pulled those down. He had his mouth on Kyle's cock even as Kyle was still lifting his hips to help in the removal of the underwear.

Matt kissed Kyle right in the ear, the sound of it ringing, and whispered, "We're kidding, Kage. Only Patrick."

"Nngh," Kyle went and threaded a hand in Andy's hair. Matt leaned over him a little more and kissed the side of his mouth, and Kyle felt overwhelmed with all this expanse of warm, touchable skin, all this touching and licking and he felt just about ready to _explode_.

"Tell you what we're gonna do," Matt murmured conversationally. "Andy's going to get you to come in his mouth, you want that?"

"Uh," Kyle said, now with both hands twisted in Andy's hair. He clenched his fists and Andy made a muffled sound of protest, but did not stop.

Matt took this last as an affirmative. "And then we're going to fuck on top of you. He's going to be on his hands and knees over you, right in your face and you get to watch when I'm fucking him."

"What," Kyle said nonsensically. "Oh fuck, _coming_ ," and he made a superhuman effort to pull his hands out of Andy's hair, because in this state he was probably going to end up with handfuls of it. He grasped wildly at the sheets, at Matt, and finally had to grab the pillow from behind his head, plunking it over his face and yelling into it as his body rocked.

When he finally pulled it way, weak and sweaty, Andy was hovering over him, looking as if he was about to laugh.

"Don't fucking laugh," Kyle warned and blew tendrils of wet hair out of his face. "Don't even... don't you even _dare_."

"Do you always scream like that when you come?" Matt asked innocently, stretched out on his side with one hand propping up his head and Andy actually folded in his lips, sat back on his heels between Kyle's legs and apparently tried to hold back his chuckling, but his shoulders shook anyway. Kyle smacked him in the face with the pillow, but it was the weakest effort _ever_.

"My turn," Matt said and reached towards the objects he had plunked down on the night-table. He sat up, shuffling around to kneel behind Andy. "Watch," he told Kyle, as if Kyle had decided to close his eyes or something. "Watch."

He licked Andy's ear; Andy exhaled, a slow, shuddering breath and his eyes went half-lidded; his cock, already half-erect, twitched and swelled further. Kyle just did as he had been told, watching Matt's hands stroke over the curves of Andy's hips, resting briefly on his waist, slivers of white skin and wild colour peeking in between the darker shade of Matt's fingers. Then, one of Matt's hands moved around to press in the middle of his back, pushing Andy down towards Kyle.

Kyle went up on his elbows, meeting him with a kiss, slow and searching. Andy grabbed onto his shoulders, whimpering against his mouth and then dragged his mouth away, pressing his forehead against Kyle's cheek.

"Yeah," Matt grunted from somewhere behind him, Kyle couldn't really see through the curtain of Andy's hair, but he felt Andy's body move, cock dragging wetly against Kyle's inner thigh. Andy made these _noises_ every time Matt thrust into him, low, choked moans and Kyle heard Matt murmur, "Yeah, baby, _take it_ ," and Andy hummed in reply to Kyle's low, "Okay?"

Kyle discovered belatedly that Andy _bit_ as he came, latching on the Kyle's neck even as wet heat splattered onto Kyle's stomach. Kyle also discovered that being bitten was a kink he didn't know he had, because as Andy slumped on top of him, panting against his bruised neck, his cock twitched in deep, albeit exhausted, interest.

Andy was dragged up once more, Matt's arms wrapped tightly around his chest and waist, literally clutching him close as Matt buried his face in Andy's hair and came himself, a groan jerking out shakily.

*

Kyle wondered if he should try and argue when they snuggled up to him, trapped in the middle with Andy's hand curled possessively around his limp dick and Matt's leg flung over him; and then he recalled the personal space rule, in which there was none here at FC. None at all.

_fin_


End file.
